Broken Memories
by SkittleButt
Summary: "I hope someday you'll be reunited with the ones you love" Three years later... Tsukasa runs into Isla, recycled into a new body. But when a new virus outbreaks, Tsukasa has to make a desicoin between his heart aching past and new memories to be made...
1. Nightmares

**Writers note: I'm aware that Isla's body was clearly not recycled in the series finale, but screw it, let's just act like it was.**

As Tsukasa kneeled there, crying over Isla's body with Kazuki by his side, he cherishes his last moments with the Giftia. Though saddened, he continued on with his work, Isla poppin in and out of his mind.

2 Years Later...

It's 10:00, and Tusaksa is sitting in the kitchen on a laptop, working on a project for work. "Alright Tuskasa, I'm heading to bed. You?" Tsukasa's partner, Constance asked. "Oh, yeah. Let me just finish this up first!" He said. "Alright." Constance replied, heading into his room. Tsukasa continues typing away on his laptop, tired and begrudgingly.

12:00, midnight. Tuskasa finally finished his project and goes to bed.

It seems like Tsukasa was asleep for about an hour or two, when he woke up and sat up in his bed. He sees Constance sitting at his bed. "Constance, what are you doing?!" Tsukasa asked, rubbing his eyes. "I dunno, I was just passing through to use the bathroom." "Oh, ok. I thought you were watching me sleep." Tsukasa replied, slightly relieved. "Yeah, that happened a lot with Michiru." Constance replied, with his voice getting higher. "Uh... Constance? You need a cough drop or something?" "No." "Then why is your voice getting higher?" "Tsukasa..." Constance said, with a voice of someone else familiar." I'm out there." "What?! What the heck do you mean? Why do you sound like." "I'm out there..." Constance replies over and over again, each time sounding more and more like Isla. "Ok, is this a prank?" "Come on... THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT!" Constance yells, still sounding like Isla and jumping to Tsukasa, holding him down. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Constance facepalms. "Ok, you're clearly not the one." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Tsukasa asks, freaking out. Constance picks Tuskasa up and pushes him into the bathroom, slamming the door from the outside. Tsukasa sits down in the bathroom, alone, still freaked out with what the heck is going on, when...

the shower moved, opening up. Tuskasa jerks his head to the shower, when he saw Isla. "Isla! Oh my god, what the heck are you doing here!" isla was quiet. "W... What's wrong?" "Tsukasa..." "What? What's wrong?" "You disappointment." "What the heck do you mean?" "Look out there FIND IT." "Isla" Tsukasa replied, tearing up. "What do you mean? Please just tell me!" Isla dissapears and Tsukasa cries.

"DUH!" Tsukasa shouted, jerking up as he awoke. Tsukasa breathes heavily and calms down as he realized it was a dream.

 **So yeah, that's the first chapter. It's really short, I know. And I wanna answer some probably misinterpreted things. No, this is not a torture Tsukasa fanfiction and as I was typing this, I realized with some parts of this it seems like a Tsukasa X Constance fanfic. That's not it either. This is just a nightmare to set up Tsukasa's thoughts throughout the story and to pull at the characters' hearthstrings and their motivations. specifically, y'know, Tsukasa. Because, well, he IS the main characters. Ok, sorry this first chapter was really bad. I'm gonna make it as bad as this chapter can seem to some. I just feel motivated to make this because Plastic Memories is my favorite Anime and literally was the first piece of media to make me cry since I was 3. In fact, I bawled like i was a baby! Ok, gotta go. Thanks for stopping by!**


	2. Uh h-Hi

9:00: Tsukasa walks out of his room, seeing constance reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Tsukasa yawns. "Morning." "Morning Tsukasa." Tsukasa stretches and sits on the couch. "Today's our day off, right?" "Yeah, and I don't think that the diner's crowded, wanna go to breakfast later?" "Sure" tsukasa said, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. "BREAKING: The United States has viruses spreading around the country. Don't be alarmed, humans are safe. It eats at the giftias and tearing away their logic. The Giftias infected will lose it's logic and some memories, a half battle of giftia and wanderer. If not treated, this can ruin a giftia, and could potentially injure humans" The news says, as Constance looks over to the TV, surprised. The news continues. "Do not worry, there have been no cases of this spreading to Japan, but just incase, we are stocking up and will provide you with information." The news ends, and Tskusa looks at Constance. They both kinda worried, but didn't think much of it for now, and just went to breakfast

Tskusa and Constance sit down at the local breakfast restaurant. "Hello and welcome to the Hotcake Shack. My name is Chinatsu, how may I help you today?" Tskusa and Constance order their drink, and then Tskusa pulls out his Gameboy (The kid with Michiru had one, and sorry I forgot his name). Constance leans black and melts into his chair. "Ahh. Days off, this is the life." Tsukasa looks up, smiling. "You said it brother!" He replied. "Hey, why did you wake up this morning all heavy breathing and stuff?" "You heard me?" "Yeah, it was SO heavy, I could hear it from my room!" "Oh, I think I just had a creepy dream." Oh. Ok, though that must of been HORRIFYING! What happened in it?!" "Uh, I'm not too sure. I think it started off with a voice that just keeps going "you let me down" over and over again, until you started turning into..." Tskusa immediately stops. "Who?" "Uhh... I don't really remember" "Oh, ok. Constance says, as the waitress comes back with their drinks. Tskusa was acting weird for a couple seconds. "Why can't I just talk about her?" Tskusa asks himself in his head "I mean, it's not like I made all those memories with her to suffer. I just... Whatever." Tsukasa takes a sip of his coffee and continues playing his gameboy. Constance takes a sip of his orange juice and talks. I had a dream where someone turned me into a giftia, and I couldn't move." "Huh, creepy." "Yeah, but whatever." Tsukasa felt relaxed the whole time, but since he mentioned Isla, that's all. That's been in the back of his mind, breathing heavily for moments. That is until...

the waitress brought them them their food.

 **Writer's note: heh! You though something important happened! Nope!**

Tsukasa eats his food fairly quickly, and enjoyed the food as if it was his last meal. "Enjoying the food huh?" Constance asks, sarcastically. "Yeah." Tsukasa says, with some sausage still in his mouth. Tsukasa swallows his food, and continues talking. "I keep forgetting how good the Hotcake Shack is." "Yeah, it is pretty good." Constance replies. "Changing the subject, in planning on just getting some snacks and drinks for today and never leaving the couch." Tsukasa said, half joking. "Yeah, I might just lounge around today too. Either that or going to the park." Constance replies, about to take a bite of his scrambled eggs.

Constance and Tsukasa finish their food, then pays and leaves. They split up and Constance goes to the park while Tsukasa heads to the store. Constance makes it to the park, and then turns on his music and starts running around the park, occasionally signing along with his music. It was a fairly warm summer day, and there was a track that starts near a playground. Every time Constance goes around the playground, he remembers when he was a kid and would play and loved playgrounds, so he smiled. **(Writers note: that came out kinda creepy, so I had to explain the backstory** ) constqnce stops and takes a drink of water, then carries on running. With sweat dripping down Constance's head, most people would be miserable, but Constance was enjoying his music so much it didn't bother him. For a moment, he was too focused on the music, and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry, my bad!" "Oh no don't worry." Constance was looking away from the woman, and faced her when he was apologizing, "Trust me, it was my fau..." Constance stopped. He couldn't BELIEVE what he was seeing. He saw...

 _Isla_

"Sorry, it was my fault. I'll pay attention next time." Constance said quickly, dashing off. Later, he catches his breath and thought everythingout. Ok, it was clear it wasn't isla, it was her body. Constance thought Isla was scrapped, not recycled! Constance stopped sprinting and called Tsukasa. "Hello, you've reached Tsukasa. Who is this?" "Tuskasa, it's Constance." Constance said, catching his breath, trying to eye out the giftia he ran into. "What's up?" "Tsukasa... I was running around the park and *pant*" "Yeah? What happened?" "I ran into ISLA!" Constance could here Tsukasa gasp quietly over the phone, and there was a quick pause before Tsukasa replied. "Ok haha, nice joke, you got me." "No I'm serious!" "Yeah, sure you are. Trying to pull at my heartstrings, classy." "IM NOT LYING!"'"Ok, I believe you." "If you believe me why aren't you amazed?" "I dunno, I'm happy, but there's still that part of me that isn't trusting." "Whatever, bye." "Bye" Tsukasa hangs up, and sits down, thinking about what he just heard.

 _Is he pranking me? I mean, it's a high possibility, he's a joker! But, then again... giftias can be recycled so... I dunno! _

_Nah, I was with her when she was shut down, so they couldn't of recycled her. But... Ugh, I DONT KNOW! I loved Isla, but even if he **is** telling the truth, it's obviously not Isla, it's another personality inside her. So I'd have to befriend her again. _Tsukasa this to myself, feeling a tear swell up in his eye. Tsukasa sits in silence for a few minutes, then gets up. He comes into his room, and opens up a pocket in his nightstand, taking a deep breath. Tsukasa picks up Isla's diary, and feels more tears welling up.

 _I dunno why I'm so sad! Isla WANTED me to be happy and remember her for all the great things together. Whatever, I'm just gonna stroll through memory lane for a couple minutes._ Tsukasa thinks to himself, flipping through the diary that belonged to his lover two years ago.

Today, Kazuki-San and I went to the park. I loved checking out the community and seeing all the happy faces coming from everyone's faces. It's happy, but sad at the same time. I can be a huge loner at times, needing to be by myself for hours at a time in order to stay happy. I know I was brought into this world fairly old, and not a young kid, but growing up sucks. The world can be so depressing, but I know there's something out there... anything, to make me the happiest girl in the world

Tsukasa felt his heart beat and beat, and he felt another tear well up. Tsukasa flipped trhrough more pages.

I'm so sad today! Kazuki and I were so happy, sitting in the park, but then she took a deep breath and apparently we're not partners anymore! This is the worst, and I've been upset for about an hour. Hopefully I get another amazing partner, but Kazuki was an amazing partner. I need to find something to cheer me up because I think today is the worst day of my life.

Tsukasa could feel for Isla, and flipped to his favorite page.

I became the girlfriend to the man I love. 

It was simple, but beautiful. Happy, but sad, and it meant a lot to him. Tsukasa starts crying, and held the diary closer.


	3. Counterfeits

Tsukasa wakes up, and gets dressed. He slips into his pants, shoes, and buttons his shirt. The past week has been pretty slow, and they didn't have to dress _too_ formally. Constance was a little slow, so he sat on the couch for a couple minutes, checking the news. Constance comes out, and yawns. "I wish the day started at like, lunchtime." Constance said, jokingly. Tsukasa grinned, and they got in the car. Tsukasa kept fiddling with the radio stations, pausing every few seconds to see if he likes a song. "Feeling picky this morning?" "I dunno, I'm just seeing if there's something I'd love, like, a band I grew up with or something." Which, eventually gave up and just stayed on a radio station, but probably just because it would only take another minute or two to reach the office,

"Morning!" Tsukasa said to Kazuiki. Kazuki was tpying at her computer, and held up her hand to signify a "hello." Tsukasa sat down at his desk, turning his computer on when he got a call.

"Helli, this is the SAI Giftia Service, I'm Tsukasa." "Tsukasa, we need you to try and track down a giftia." "Me?! Why me?" "There's a missing giftia, it might go rogue! We know how good you are with this stuff, check your files. This is not a drill." Tsukasa took a deep breath in. "Ok, which Giftia is it?" "Serial code 30729346" Tsukasa continued to type in the serial code, starting to shake. He typed in the code, taken away about what he had seen. "Woah, what? The giftia that came up was Marie, didn't we just send her out last year?" "YES! A counterfeiter just snuggled it, it's being experimented on!" "They must've triggered the shutdown, but that's not safe!" "Yeah, we needed to address it! This is not good." "I'll send them in! Be right back" Tsukasa said, throwing the phone down and running out of his seat.

"Everyone! Not a drill! GiftiaMarie is going rogue! Kidnapped by counterfeiters, they hit the shut down switch! Not a drill!" Tsukasa shouts. Everyone looks up, worried on their face. "Michiru, can you go get boss man?" Michiru runs away, to the boss. Later, he comes back in with Michiru. "Alright everyone, we gotta go!" The boss says. Everyone jumps up from their chairs and scrambles to the parking lot. Tsukasa hurries over, and Team 2 (the other area of the corporation) starts logging in on their computers to connect with everyone. Team 3 starts driving away, trying to connect with Team 3. "Kazuki, check check. Do you read us?" "We read." "Ok, I'm plugging in the stereo radar." Constance and Tsukasa could here e conversation on the radio, and all radios were working. "Michiru here. So far all we know is code 3. Code 3." Tsukasa looks down to the guide, and reads the codes.

Code 3: Dangerous or Counterfeit shutdown.

If big rib-cage-like area is broken into, the shutdown switch is easy to get to. If it shuts down without any signal, this could be dangerous.

What to do if this happens: crouch down, walk slowly to it, and tackle. Please be very careful when trying to shut off the switch or prying the chip out.

"This is Team 2, We're working on tracking the giftia." "We have our radars set." "Great" "Tsukasa here. Don't split up yet." "I don't think we need to be taking advice from _Tsukasa_." "HEY! Who said that? Kazuki?" "Bingo" "We're getting off topic. We know this giftia was last seen in the city, so some split off there." "Got it" "What ever you do, do not go anywhere alone, that is way too risky and we don't know what would happen."

Tsukasa went through files on his receiver, as Constance was driving. "7th Street is on the left." "I KNOW where 7th is." Tsukasa continued flipping through files. "Ok, Marie. She's supposedly 21. Her family is Aki and Masao." "Aki and Masao? They're right down the corner!" Constance says, eyes still on the road. "Constance to everyone else. The family of this giftia is rit down the corner. We're breaking off and going to speak with them. In the mean time, continue to do what you do." "Constance are you mental? We need as much back up as we can!" "Call the SWAT Team" "NO!" Michiru interrupted. "Michiru, I know you're upset with them still, but we still need a team and we need to head off to see them!" "And why?" "Because we're in their driveway." "YOU WHAT?!" Michiru yelled. Constance stopped the car and got out, handing the portable walkie-talkie to Tsukasa. "Here, don't pay attention to her rambling, we need to talk to them." Constance whispered to Tsukasa as he started walking to the door.

Tsukasa knocks on the door, and it opens. Looking down, he sees a little girl holding the door knob with tears in her eyes. "H-Hello." "Hi, is your father home?" Constance says, trying to seem as friendly as possible. "Yes, why?" "We want to chat with him about Marie." Right as Constance said that, more tears came down from the little girl as if you could get her to cry automatically by saying Marie. "Let me get him." The girl said through her tears. She ran to another room. "Daddy, can you come to the door?" Masao comes to the door. "Morning, what can I do for you?" Constance and Tsukasa hold out their badges to prove they're legit. "Good morning sir. We're from the SAI Giftia Corporation. We need to talk about Marie." "Oh, she's been gone for the past couple days, come in!" The man let's the two in and they sit down. "So, when was the last time you saw Marie?" "It was a couple days ago, she said she was going to the grocery store." "Ok. I don't know if you want your little girl to hear this" Tsukasa whispered to Masao. "Ok, Aki, you can go play, just be careful. "So, we got a notification that the giftia you have, Marie, was taken and shut off. This is actually really dangerous, so we're here to see if you could help us." "Oh no! Wait, did you say that she was last signaled in the _city?!_ Well, that's not good!" "Worse. The people who took her are trying to shut her off, but in order to shut off before the expiration date, we need to send a signal to it. Without it, it could get seriously bad." "Oh my God, ok. I'm gonna go ask the neighbors if they can keep Aki for a little while". The man runs out of the house, over to his neighbors. Tsukasa and Constance turn up their walke-talkies and listen to what's going on. "Kazuki here, this is getting out of hand!" "Don't worry, Masao is coming with us." "And I think we found a specific signal. It's coming from the alley near the lake." "Oh my God, that's near us!" Constance shouts. "Hey Kazuki, what would've happened if we didn't visit Masao?" "Not now, this is serious."

Masao hurries back in. "Ok, we can go now." Constance and Tsukasa get up off the couch and hurry to their van. (That sounded wrong)

"Constance here. We have Masao, we're heading to the location." "Tsukasa, you're just gonna GO WITH IT?" "What's wrong with that, Michiru?" "You are CHOOSING to run down an ALLEY. Are you MENTAL?" "We can't talk about that now, we have a giftia to track down." Tsukasa said, buckling his seatbelt and putting his foot on the gas pedal. "Alright guys, hold on." Tsukasa said, pushing down the gas pedal. The car started to speed up, and zoomed out of the driveway. Tsukasa started to slow down a bit, he wanted to follow the laws. Constance turned on the radar, picking up the walkie-talkie. "Calling all units. We're around it. Please come and follow us. We are the purple dot on the radar. We'd like some people on both sides to block off the counterfeiters. For now we're going to hide in plain sight, we're not going to let him see us. Again, we are the purple spot on the radar, please block the alley off.

Constan and Tsukas hid in plan sight. "We're 95% sure that Marie is there. However, and I don't want to say this, but I don't know if she'll come out ok." Constance said, turning around to Masao and speaking in a softer tone. "This is team 2. Tsukasa, come on." Tsukasa picks up the Wilkie talkie. "Yes?" "Why are you continuing to deliver the instructions?" "Because we're _right there._ I want to get the Giftia." "Whatever, we'll discuss it after work. In the meantime, block out the alley." Constance looked over, and saw another group van start to cover up a part of the alley. "What? Not yet! They'll know we're here!" "Just let it go Tsukasa." "No you don't understand Michiru, it would've been better for us to be all prepared before they noticed we're there. Now he'll just-" "Wait, wait, someone's running!" Masao yelled, interrupting Tsukasa. "Oh F-" Tsukasa and Constance immediately unbuckle their seat belts, sprinting out the door. Masao takes a second, but he gets out of the car and starts running too. "Stop running and the punishment won't be as bad!" Constance announced through a megaphone to the counterfeit man. Tsukasa continues booking it torwards him, and sees Michiru and Zack run out of their van too. Constance's legs start to get tired, but there was no stoping now! Masao looks around him and sees a policeman. "Police! Counterfeit giftia handler on the run!" He shouts to him. Masao stops and tries to quickly explain what happened, hoping the police would help them. Meanwhile, Michiru hurries down near the man, and Zack stays back, hoping to tackle him. Michiru screams at the man, " **STOP! WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS NOT ONLY ILLEGAL, IT COULD HARM EVERYONE YOU KNOW, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!** " The man didn't stop. He continued to run, holding a folder in his hands. Zack got into position, and the man ran near him. Zack pounced up and tried to jump on him! Zack lands on the man's head, scraping and noogie-ing him. The man grabbed Zack and pushed him down. This didn't stop the man, but he was slowed down. Michiru stopped to catch her breath, causing Tsukasa another fight or flight reaction. Tsukasa BOOKS IT down to the man, who freaks out and grabs a trash can. Tsukasa grabs onto the man's shirt, trying to grasp on to it for dear life. He pulls himself to he man from grasping, when the man throws the trash can behind him. The trash can hits Tsukasa's legs, causing him to trip and fall. "Tsukasa!" Michiru yells out. "I'm fine, just go! Let me recover!" Tsukasa shouts, pointing to the man, still fleeing. Constance and Michiru book it to the man, as Tsukasa lied there cleaning up some cuts. Constance starts following in the man's footsteps, but not as harsh as he did. Constance wanted to keep it legal and wanted to keep his job. Constance grabbed a trash bag, and chucked it in front of the man. The man tripped, falling. He landed on his hands and pushed himself back up. "This guy won't quit!" "When you've come this far, why not give up everything?" Michiru said, rationing her breath. Constance did a sharp turn, seeing Zack out of the corner of his eye. "Go!" Constance said to Zack. Zack comes out corner and pushed him to Michiru and Constance. Michiru leaps up, landing on the man. She scratches his face, stopping him from running. The man falls down, and Constance calls for the police. An officer comes up, cuffing him. "Constance to everyone else, we got him!" "Nice! We're sending someone else down to the lab." "Now we've got him, put Tsukasa on the phone!" "Er... Tsukasa?" "Yeah, put him on."

"Crap..."

 _Somewhere else..._

"Ugh!" Tsukasa moans in pain. He covers up his scrapes, checking for a concussion. He sits up, checking his pulse. "Hey, you ok there?" A voice says. Tsukasa jerks his head to the side, seeing who's talking. There was a woman at her door, looking concerned for him. "Yeah, for the most part." "Oh no! What happened?" "Just a crazy work thing." "You're _this injured_ over work? What goes on at work?!" "It's a long story." "I've got time." The woman says, walking out of the door and coming up to Tsukasa. The woman looked slightly familiar, but Tsukasa didn't know why. Ran into h at the grocery store maybe? "We control these things called Giftias. A counterfeiter got ahold of one and was doing dangerous work with it. "Giftia? I'm a giftia!" "Wait, really?" "Yeah! I'm Itsuko." Tsukasa's eyes widened. He knew why she looked so familiar...

 **This was the recycled body of Isla.**

Tsukasa could swear she was scrapped! Tsukasa just stuttered. "Oh, I'm Ts-Ts- heh, So-Sorry" "I don't wanna be rude, but did you stutter because of the fall?" "N-no. I was just ca-caught off guard, I did-didn't expect you to be a giftia." "Tsukasa! There you are! We were looking for you!" Michiru yells at Tsukasa. "Well, it was nice meeting you!" "Oh yeah, you too!" Tsukasa said, getting up. "I think I can keep working, Michiru." "No! You're injured!" "It's just a few scrapes and a knot on my head." Michiru sighs. "You stay in the van, more people are coming." Tsukasa sits back in the van, and Constance starts cutting through the door of the counterfeiters. Masao comes back around, just by complete coincidence. "Great! I found you!" Masao says, walking over. "Constance, you _know_ the door is unlocked. Why are you cutting through it?" "To leave a mark. So we know where this lace was and to warn other people that we're not playing around." Michiru just rolls her eyes.

After a couole minutes of cutting, Constance kicks the door down. "FBI OPEN UP! I've always wanted to do that." Michiru looks around. "Guys, I think this is Marie!" Masao shouts out. Constance runs over. "Yep, that's Masao." "Well don't just confirm it, STOP IT FROM SHUTTING DOWN!" Constance sighs. "We've got time." Constance says, flipping the switches back on. "Wait a second... what is that?" Constance says. "What now?" Michiru says, coming over to the giftia. She looks where Constance was pointing, and sees a blue glob of something. "I... I don't know! What is that?" "Masao, bring me that container over there." Constance says, pointing to a container with a sturdy lid. Masao gives it to Constance. Constance caps the glob, and Michiru grabs Marie.

"This is Tsukasa to everyone else, why didn't you ever tell me Isla was recycled?!" "Oh... you found out... well then. We'll discuss it later." Constance runs in. "This is Constance. We have contained the Giftia and it is in our possession. We found some weird glob on her, but we'll figure out what it is later, for now it is in the contamination zone and is with Michiru. The counterfeit man has been arrested and we are heading back to the station. Over."

Tsukasa couldn't believe it. His past love of his life, back in the world. Granted. It was as a different person, but Tsukasa was super happy to know that he was technically reunited with Isla. He thought back to all the good memories he'd had with Isla. He tried to force back tears. No, Tsukasa. You're not going to cry. You've reunited with her and now you're going to make new memories. Get out there and spend time with her!

...When you heal

 **Writer's note: What? Another chapter? That's crazy! Yeah. I'd love to continue this series, so I've been writing more chapters! I can't promise when the next chapter is coming. But for now, I can guarantee I'm working on it.**


	4. Memories

Tsukasa wakes up, moaning in pain. His head hurt too much for him to do work today. Constance was in the bathroom, and walked over to Tsukasa's room when he was finished. "You ok?" "I feel like crap." "Yeah, you hit your head pretty bad yesterday." "Ugh, I don't feel like going to work" "me neither, but we have to do it. Maybe you can go to the recovery area." "Constance, acts for giftias" "Yeah, but the main watcher _does have a doctor's degree."_ Tsukasa rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll go." Tsukasa gets up and puts on a shirt. "Alright let's go." Constance and Tsukasa get in their car and head over to work. Tsukasa walks in, and Kazuki looked amazed. "Woah, Tsukasa! I thought with a hit to the head that hard, you'd feel like crap. "I do." Tsukasa said in a monotone voice, slowly blinking. "And you're _still_ gonna work?! I swear Tsukasa, you're so stupid I'm one day gonna-" Michiru's rambles were cut off by Constance. "He's just going to recovery" **"RECOVERY?! YOU TWO NEED TO-"** "Yeah yeah, we need to get a brain and have a shadow to make sure we don't do something so stupid we die, the giftia nurse/ watcher has a doctor's degree. We'll talk about why you hate us later, I'm going to lay down." Tsukasa said, fed up with Michiru screaming her brains out at them despite actually thinking they're good people.

"Hello, how may I help you?!" The recovery nurse said to Tsukasa. "Yeah, I hit my head pretty bad on a case." "Oh that was you?" "Yeah. I felt fine yesterday but now I feel like crap." "Yeah, I think it might be a concussion, but we'll check. Just sit down in that chair, honey. We'll get you checked out." Tsukasa sat down and held his head in his hands. (He wasn't sad, it hurt).

So... you're saying that Isla's technically out there? No one told me? Why not? Tsukasa thought to himself

Whatever, I'lol figure this one out later. Why does Michiru not seem to like us anymore? She _did_ ease up to Isla and I.

Oh, Isla...

Tsukasa looked down to his terminal, with the keychains the two got for each other at the amusement park attached to it. All the happy memories she had brought him. Watching how happy Isla was when they went to the amusement park, their last date ever. So lovely. Tsukasa felt a tear well up. He thought back to the first time he woke up, hearing Isla's sweet and soft voice say "Good Morning, Tsukasa."

"Ok, Tsukasa. If you don't mind' we're gonna do a quick scan and see what's wrong, sound good?" "Uh, yeah. That will work." Tsukasa gets up and walks to he scanning area, laying down on the table with his arms open. A red laser came over his face, and he was being scanned. There was a loud megahertz tone, which gave Tsukasa a headache. He moaned in pain for a second, then turned over to continue the procedure. The lasers continued to scan him, and he heard a _ding!_ As the nurse came in. She turned on a LED and put the x-ray-like picture up to it. "Ok, so up around here you have a migraine" she pointed to the side of his skull. "Somehow you don't have a concussion, which is honestly blowing my mind! That seemed like a hard hit." Tsukasa continued to watch. "So you have a big migraine, along with a little cold. All you need to do is rest up for a couple days. Do you wanna go back home or stay here?" "I'll just stay here for now." Tsukasa responded, rubbing his head. "Okay! You can lay down again sweetie, I'll go get you a drink." The nurse said, walking away. Tsukasa continued to lay there.

Remember the time you had to take your AP test for college?

 **Flashback**

17 year old Tsukasa sat there in his classes. He had a water bottle that was actually filled with coffee, insulated to stay warm.

"Alright Tsukasa. Today's the big day. Don't screw up!" Younger Tsukasa said to himself, tapping his pencil. The teacher stood up with a big stack of booklets and papers in each hand. "Ok class. This is a big test we will be taking. It will last all day so you better be prepared. You are not allowed to goof off until everyone else has. Once you finish, you can be on your terminals but very quietly and if you hold it up higher than you should, it gets taken away nad you're being written up. I'm so harsh today because this test can help someone in life, and they don't need it ruined by some idiot who decided to goof off. By law I'm not allowed to help you with questions. We will have a couple times where we get up and stretch, but other than that you should stay in your seat. You are allowed to nap once you are done, and snacks will be handed out when everyone is finished. I'm now going to hand out your tests and if yours doesn't have your name on it **you better tell me.** "

Tsukasa remembered hearing an iteration of that speech every year. The test system took forever, but Tsukasa was ready for it. He wasn't wearing his contacts that day, he felt he could think better with glasses on. (It doesn't make a lot of sense, but whatever). He patiently waited for the teacher to hand him his test, eager to start and get his results. the teacher came over and gave Tsukasa his paper. "I forgot to say, but you may not start until everyone has received their test.

Tsukasa waited for everyone to get their test, and then the teacher let them begin. Tsukasa picked up his pencil and started to flip to the first page. Tsukasa remembers being stumped by the first question. "Ok, so if I take the 1 and carry the three, multiply it, ok, I'll just go ahead and skip that one, I'll get back to it. Heh heh" Tsukasa thought to himself as he moved on to the second question.

thirty minutes later, Tsukasa became a mess. He wasn't self conscious or scared, he just had other thoughts while testing...

"Oh man, this is actually really hard." Tsukasa thought to himself. "What if I can't get into a good college and I end up doing working at a gas station? Oh geez, that'd be really bad. This seems pretty hard, I can't seem to think straight right now! Calm down Tsukasa, it's not a big deal. Wait, **what am I talking about?** Yes it's a big deal! My whole future depends on this! I can't get a mediocre job at a gas station, IWantToGetIntoAagoodCollegeIMHYPERVENTALATING!" Tsukaa freaked out fast. The teacher cut his thoughts off. "You may now get up and stretch if you want." She said to the clas. (I'm just going to write Tsukasa's thoughts like this so you don't get confused).

Alright! This is good. I can get up and just cool myself off. I'm just gonna get up and stretch, I'm fine. Tsukasa gets up and starts to stretch. After stretching, he feels the room spin for a second. His eyes bulged for a second as he saw the room spin. "Tsukasa, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine..."

 **BOOM!**

Tsukasa fainted to the floor. Everyone jolted to see where the loud noise came from, only to worry about Tsukasa on the floor. The teacher rushed over to Tsukasa, looking over at everyone else. "Don't worry, he's fine. I've been trained for things like this. All he did was faint from stress, so please continue testing. I'm gonna call the assistant and then take him to the nurse." The teacher announced. She put her hand on his forehead, checking for a fever. She didn't feel a warm forehead, so she just sat him up and opened the door to the hallway, seeing the assistant there. "Hey, can you stay here and watch the kids for a second?" She motioned the assistant in and took Tsukasa to the nurse.

 **(Jumping back to the present)**

Tsukasa was sitting there, laughing. He always faints under pressure. But hey, it wasn't completely bad. Yeah, he did miss his test, and couldn't go to college for a year, but at least he got a job at the SAI corporation and he met Isla, the best woman he'd ever known.

out for a nap, Tsukasa was snoozing. He woke up, and the door opened a few minutes later. Michiru walked in, with a book in her hands. "Hey, Tsukasa. Everything alright?" She asked, sitting on the bed. "Yeah, why?" "I can't just check in?" "You always yell at me, saying we need someone to watch over Constance and I so we don't screw up big time." "Yeah..." Michiru said, twittling her thumbs. "I get angry a lot. I think I might need some anger management." "Nah, just contain yourself sometimes and you'd be fine." "Really?" "Yeah." "Thanks." Michiru looked down at her thumbs, then back at Tsukasa. "I just realized how big a meanie I am to you." "You do it a lot." "Yeah." She giggled. "I'm sorry. Truth be told I think you're a a pretty nice guy, and I don't know why I get so mad." "Yeah. Thanks, it's nice to know you don't actually hate me." Michiru smiled. Then, she stopped and took a deep breath. "Listen... Shortly after Isla expired, I found this near your desk. I don't think I can keep this from you anymore." She handed Tsukasa the journal and took another deep breath. Tsukasa picked up the journal and went to the first page.

It was a beautiful drawing of Isla, Kazuki, Tsukasa, and Michiru at the park. It was adorable, and it made Tsukasa cry. He flipped to the next page and read the poem Isla left.

At the park,

Its half past four

There's smiles and giggles galore

Everyone goes through tough times

So let's smile for them,

Kinda like a smile shrine

Because smiles tell stories

And memories for all

Makes you feel good

Like you're ten feet tall

And just remember that

When hard times fall

You will smile later,

And smile for us all.

Tsukasa flipped the page once again, seeing a note for him.

Dear Tsukasa...

As you read this, I am gone from this beautiful yet scary world. I want you to remember all the good times we've had.

When we first met, I didn't want to get to know you. I knew that you'd just be in pain when I left this world. I'm so glad I was wrong. I'm so glad you proved me wrong, causing us to be best friends and go out together. We've shared so many memories, despite the fact I won't be around to remember them. I want you to know that if you're ever sad, or mad, or anything, There is someone in this world who loves you. Never forget that. I wish it was possible for me to see you again. It doesn't even have to be in this body, but I keep in mind we'll reconnect...

Someday...

I love you. -Isla.

Tsukasa started to bawl. He had a phenomenal month and a half with her, and he'll always cherish it.

"No Tsukasa, don't cry!" Michiru said. "You're gonna make-" Michiru sniffled. "You're gonna make me cry." Michiru fell back and cried with Tsukasa. They cried for a while, having an emotional moment together. If anyone were to walk into the room, all they'd hear would be crying as they drowned in tears. Later, Michiru and Tsukasa stop crying. They just sit in silence, thinking. They sat in their thoughts until Michiru stood up. "Well, I better get back to work" Michiru slowly said, wiping her tears away. "Ok, bye Michiru." "Bye Tsukasa." Michiru said, looking at Tsukasa and closing the door.


	5. Nice talking to you, too

**(1 week later)**

Tsukasa feels better, and goes to work. He sits down on his computer and starts to check all the files he has to report on.

-Files

-Giftia

-Male

Tsukasa checks onto another giftia.

Name: Akira

Age: 14

Tsukasa continues to work until he hears a bell ring. He knows it's time to go home, and he grabs his bag. "Wait a minute, is it Saturday?" "Yeah, numbskull. Lose track of time?!" Kazuki says. Tsukasa feels a big smile across his face. "WOO! I get a day off tomorrow!" He blurts out. Michiru just giggles behind Tsukasa.

Suddenly, a voice came over the speaker.

 **Tsukasa, please see the boss. Tsukasa, please see the boss now.**

The smile slowly drains from Tsukasa's face as Constance giggles this time. "Want me to wait for you Tsukasa?" Constance asks. "Nah, you can drive home. I don't mind walking today." "Tsukasa, it's _raining_ outside." "Yeah, I know. I don't mind walking in the rain." Kazuki rolls her eyes and walks out.

"Uh, Mr. Boss man?" Tsukasa says, opening the door and walking in. The boss turns around in his spinny-chair, "Tsukasa! How you doing!" "Uh, good. You?" "Well I'm doing dandy." The boss man pours some more coffee and puts a cigar in his mouth. "So I called you in here to an important reason. Before I say what, I want to say congratulations on the successful retrieval you guys had a couple days ago when one of ours was kidnapped. You took control and that's very responsible of you, and I like that in a guy." "Oh, thanks sir!" Tsukasa chuckled. "However... that's also the problem. You didn't take order, you just did what little old Tsukasa wanted to do." "Really, you're going to yell at me for taking action into my own hands?" "DUH! You were supposed to take orders!" "Sir, _really?!_ The man was right there, and no one else was there!" "But you went to the owner's house without permission!" "We.l he is the guardian of that giftia, so it only seemed fitting!" "Tsukasa, stop yelling. You did what you wanted to do." "No I didn't. I did something that I figured would make the job done and save a life. The man was right there, and I had to go in and tell someone to help or I'll go in, it's obvious!" "Ok, even if I _were_ to agree with you, you stopped chasing him." "HE HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH A METAL TRASHCAN!" Tsukasa looked dumbfounded. "You stopped to talk to a giftia after that." "She was seeing if I was ok!" Tsukasa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Tsukasa, I don't like that tone. You don't talk to your boss like that." Tsukasa face palmed. "Y'know, while we're at it, why didn't you tell me?" "What do you mean?" "Why didn't you ever tell me Isla was recycled?" "You'd never get your work done, you'd only think about her." "What do you think I am?! **A middle schooler?!** " "Tsukasa, you're going to crazy. We'll deal with this when you get back." Tsukasa sighs and stands up. "Have a nice day off." The boss says. Tsukasa just ignores him, and walks out.

Walking home, Tsukasa gets soaked in the rain. He looks down at his soggy feet, kicking a can while he walks and thinks to himself.

 _They never even told me they recycled Isla. I can kinda see why at first, because maybe I wasn't over it. But three years later? I can't tell if they were being overly sincere or overly dumb._

 _Ok, maybe I am going a little too crazy._

 _Wait, I have an idea!_

Tsukasa walks a different way, pulling his terminal out of his pocket and making a call to Constance.

 _Hi, this is Constance. I'm not here right now so just feel free to say whatever after the beep. Ok, bye!_

Hey Constance, it's Tsukasa. I'm going to be late tonight. It's not a work thing, I'm just going to see a friend. Bye.

Tsukasa walks up to a door of a house, and rings the bell. The woman he spoke to yesterday comes out. "Oh hey, it's you!" Itsuko says. "Yeah. I just came over to see what was going on." "Nothing really, just chilling around the house and drinking some tea." She said. Tsukasa smiled, Isla always loved making tea. Seems like nothing's changed. "Are you feeling fine? I know it was a huge blow to the head." Itsuko said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Yep! I had a bad concussion last week, but now I'm fine!" "Well that's great! My brother had a really bad concussion one time and was miserable!" "Brother?" "Yeah, I have a brother." Itsuko said, taking a sip of her tea. "Not biologically obviously, on account of me being a giftia." She giggled. "He can be a huge dork, but I love him anyways." She said. One time I went into the living room to see m curled up with the cat asleep." She giggled again. Tsukasa smiled, but he had thoughts in the the back of his mind.

* * *

Heh, that's kinda cute. Just seeing a boy and a cat sleep. I'm glad I got to reunite with Isl-

No, no no no no. Itsuko. That's not Isla, probably not at all like Isla.

But if she is, that'd be really hard to face.

I'd be that weird kid. I always act awkward around Itsuko. But how could I not? She used to be my girlfriend.

Should I tell her? Would she care? She probably wouldn't even care about all the crap that's happening to me at work.

* * *

"Heh, I was thinking of going out to lunch tomorrow." Itsuko said, taking a sip of her tea. "Wanna tag along?"

* * *

WHAT?!

She wants to invite me to lunch? She barely even knows me! How could she even trust me? I'm so awkward!

Dammit Tsukasa, you're going to screw up! What the heck?!

She's probably asking just to be nice and not have me realize she thinks I'm weird!

* * *

"Uh, s-sure!" Tsukasa responded. "Well great!" Itsuko said, with a pleasant smile on her face. "My family likes to invite people to lunch, it's actually fun!" She said, taking a sip of her tea. There was a couple seconds of silence, with the smile still on Itsuko's face. "Well, I gotta go pick my little brother up from football practice!" (Soccer) "Oh, ok!" "See you tomorrow" "Uh, you bet." "Great! Bye!" "Bye" Itsuko held up her hand for a high five, and Tsukasa put his hand out. Itsuko jumped up and clapped his hand, with a big smile on her face. Itsuko drove out and Tsukasa continued walking home.

 _ **Ring Ring! Ring Ring!**_

 _ **Incoming call from: Constance.**_

"Hello?" Tskusa says, answering his terminal. "Hey! You said you were gonna come later, you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Ok. What's been going on?" "Nothing, just went to talk to Itsuko." "Itsuko?!" "Yeah." Tsukasa could hear Constance sigh. "What, what's wrong with going to see Itsuko?" "Tsukasa, I'm you're friend. I'm both with you and against you in this situation. I want you to talk to Itsuko and kinda reunite with Isla, but we've been afraid of this because we knew it'd throw you off. All you would think about was her." "What? No. I'm perfectly fine." "Be careful, Tsukasa. As much as I want you to be friends with her, that's really confusing and you'd probably mess up. Not only that, but we're still examining the weird gunk that came out of the counterfeiter's maneuver to the Giftia?" "Yeah." "Tsukasa, just be careful." "I will!" "Ok Tsukasa, we're trusting you." "Thanks, bye." "See you at home."

Tsukasa and Constance hang up, and Tsukasa thinks to himself.

* * *

I'm responsible, I'm not gonna let this take over my life.

They'll see.

Ok, maybe not that harsh. They all support me.

But Still


End file.
